


Rentboy

by thursdayshunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Castiel/OMCs - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Hurt Castiel, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Outdoor Sex, Prostitute Castiel, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rentboy Castiel, Rough Sex, Runaway Castiel, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teen Castiel, Underage - Freeform, Unhappy Ending, Unsafe Sex, Violent Sex, Virgin Castiel, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayshunter/pseuds/thursdayshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll give you a room, supplies and help you get food but you’re going to have to work for it. You’ll have to work very hard for me.” There was a leer on the man’s face, “You can even have this corner. I used to have another rentboy that worked it but they found him in a dumpster a month ago. It’s popular enough and you should make more than enough to live.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rentboy

**Author's Note:**

> YES this is a repost of the fic I posted yesterday. I don't know how I did it but I was editing a few things I'd noticed (including the summary which I'd hated) and next thing I know I've deleted it. I feel really special right now.

“Fuck.” The john breathed out in appreciation as Castiel stood there under the lamp light in the park completely naked at the man’s request. Castiel tried not to flush at the look on the older man’s face as eyes moved over his much smaller frame, “A pretty young thing like you belongs on the end of a dick.”

It wasn’t the first time he’d heard it since he’d run away from home and stumbled into the only way to make any money to survive on. Mr. Stone frequently talked about how lucky he’d been to find Castiel and how he’d seen Castiel’s potential to be a good rentboy right from the start.

“Bend over the bench, whore.”

Castiel’s ass clenched down on the plug he’d worked in earlier as he slowly moved to comply. He was desperate for money to pay for the small room he stayed in after poor weather the night before had cost him his usual number of johns.

His breathing shuddered in his chest as he laid himself over the end of the bench, thin fingers curling around the wood, as the man ran large hands over his small body. The touch left him feeling dirty and wrong but he bit his lip and waited.

The sound of a zipper caught his attention in the still park; a run down and shady place he’d seen more than a few drug deals in and was frequented by gangs on the other side.

“My huge dick is going to split that little ass of yours wide open.” The excitement was more than evident in the john’s voice and Castiel swallowed as fingers curled around the end of his plug.

He didn’t expect gentle or slow, not where he lived and worked a corner, and the john didn’t break the pattern. Thick fingers shoved into his hole, pumped a few times and scissored as he whimpered and clutched the bench, before they disappeared.

At this point Castiel had long since lost track of the number of men who had shoved themselves inside him. He couldn’t even guess in the ballpark of how many times he’d been _fucked_ since the night he had ran away from home.

Castiel clenched his eyes shut, forcing his body to relax against the wooden bench, as the fat head of a dick pushed at his hole. Meaty fingers dug into the flesh of his hips and the john started shoving himself inside with loud, deep throated sounds of enjoyment.

After what felt like ages the john was fully seated inside him, heavy balls resting up against his aching ass, before the large dick was pulled back out and then slammed back inside causing Castiel to whimper.

His ass clenched tightly as the john started to fuck him in strong, hard thrusts that had him moving against the bench as the edge dug into the soft flesh of his belly. One particularly hard thrust hit that spot inside him that had his cheeks flushing with unexpected pleasure and his mouth dropped open with a low moan.

“ _Fuck_.” The man grunted, “Tightest little hole I’ve fucked.” The slap of skin against skin rang out in the empty park as the older man plowed viciously into him from behind.

“Oh.” Castiel gasped as the huge dick pounded into him and the john’s moans echoed loudly in the park.

Each thrust came faster and harder than the last as a hand moved away from his hips to press against his head, holding his face down hard onto the bench, as the pace lost its steady rhythm the longer Castiel laid there getting fucked.

“So good.” The john slammed deep into him with each snap of his hips, “Greedy whore.”

Castiel gasped as one powerful thrust had the man slamming in balls deep, hips jerking wildly against him, as the john’s dick shot his load into Castiel’s aching hole. He laid there waiting for the john to pull out.

When the man did Castiel whimpered at the painful drag of a softening dick against his sore hole. He twitched, laying there shuddering and gasping, before slowly and carefully getting to his feet.

He ignored the feeling of the john’s release leaking out of his wrecked hole to press his plug back inside and pull on his clothing. Beside him the john had tucked himself back into his pants and dug around in his pocket.

Castiel silently accepted the cash, shoving it into his pocket, before they went separate ways and he returned to his corner to wait for another john.

It never seemed to take very long in this part of the city. He could distantly remember his parents warning him against going anywhere near this area. There was always talk of gangs, drugs and murderers happening in the shady part of the city.

In the end their warnings hadn’t mattered when he’d run away and gotten picked up off a darkened street.

* * *

Months before becoming a rentboy Castiel stumbled along the side of the road, tear tracks dried on his cheeks, as he walked further and further away from home. He wasn’t going back. Not after his father had beaten him and his mother hadn’t seemed to care. She’d only murmured that he needed to clean himself up and not anger his father again.

His body ached and his side burned as he walked.

“Are you lost, kid?” Castiel blinked at the older man in the car that had slowed to a stop near him. The passenger window was rolled down and a look of concern appeared on the man’s face.

He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, remembering the age old words about not talking to strangers but those same warnings had come from people who didn’t seem to care about him and he was old enough to make his own choices. Castiel nodded.

“Hop in. I’ll take you somewhere to get warm.”

It was far better than walking and Castiel pulled the door open, climbed inside and shut it with a soft click.

“What’s your name, kid?”

Castiel paused as he fiddled with the seatbelt and shifted in the seat. Up close the man was far more imposing than he’d looked when Castiel had been outside of the vehicle and Castiel tried not to shrink against the door at the imposing figure.

“Cas.”

It was the only thing he would offer and it earned him a chuckle. “Cas. Cute name.” the man started driving away from the curb, turning down streets and moving further away from where Castiel lived.

The man never asked him where he wanted to go. He never said a word. The only thing he did was occasionally glance over and shift in his seat the sound of heavy breathing audible in the otherwise silent car.

Castiel leaned against the door, eyes heavy and body aching, as he let his mind drift until the car jarred to a stop in an empty parking lot. Most of the lights were out and Castiel struggled to make out any other buildings as the car shut off.

“I can’t believe my luck.” The man spoke as Castiel tensed. He didn’t like the sound of the man’s voice and he struggled to get the door open wanting to get away. A heavy hand reached out and jerked him away from the door. “ _No_. We’re going to have some fun first, _Cas_ , before I’m done.”

“No!” he struggled, trying desperately to get away as strong hands hauled him out of the seat and out of the car. Cool air brushed against him before the man yanked the back door open.

Castiel fought as best as he could but the man easily shoved him down, started yanking off his clothes, as Castiel tried biting and kicking as his pants caught around his ankles. His shirt was torn and yanked off his head only to be tossed to the side. “Stop making it difficult.” He'd always been too small for his age and that unfortunate fact was coming back to bite him as he was easily overpowered.

He was hauled up once more and this time slammed down onto the seat on his belly hard enough that it knocked the wind out of him. Castiel blinked as he struggled to pull in enough air, gasping and whimpering, as the sound of a zipper caught his attention.

“Good thing I’m always prepared.”

Something wet pressed against his hole causing him to jerk and struggle in confusion, not quite sure what the man was doing, as a finger pushed into him. It burned and stole his breath as he sobbed out in pain.

“Stop! Please stop it hurts.”

But the man didn’t stop, shoving his finger inside and pumping it before adding another. Something cold and wet was added to his ass, _lube_ his startled mind realized, while more fingers shoved into his aching hole as Castiel continued to sob.

“Please sir please!”

“Oh I like that.” The man chuckled, “‘ _Please **sir** please_!’” the fingers inside him twisted and pressed against his insides as tears rolled down Castiel’s cheeks. “Don’t worry I’m going to really give you something to beg about. Little sluts like you want to get fucked by a big, fat dick.”

Castiel's mind rebelled at the words as he struggled to understand what the man was saying when the fingers slipped out of him and one hand braced on his back holding him firmly to the seat. “Please don’t.” he tried to get away again but the sound of a zipper had him tensing up in horror as what was happening finally dawned on him.

Then the pain returned violently. Something thick and hard pushed against his sore hole before it was sinking into him. It burned all the way up his back and Castiel’s ass clenched down tightly trying to stop the intrusion.

“Tight.” The man gritted out, “They always are so deliciously tight.”

The man forced himself into Castiel's hole until the man’s hips were pressed up against his ass and Castiel realized what was inside him with shocked horror as the man’s words came back to haunt him. It wasn't the kind of thing he'd ever thought would happen to him, that kind of thing happened to others, but he had been very wrong. 

A heavy body pinned him down to the car seat and large, rough hands gripped his trembling body and then the man started moving. Every single thrust against his ass had white hot pain shooting through his body and his hole clenched tightly as he cried out.

“Please!”

It only earned him an amused laugh and more thrusting as the man’s laugh turned into loud moans. The slap of skin on skin started to fill the car along with loud grunts as the man started moving quicker, thrusting into him harder, while Castiel jerked and sobbed underneath him begging for it to stop.

“I’m so glad I went down Jefferson Street tonight. Usually those folks keep a better eye on their brats.” The words were rough sounding to Castiel’s ears as he finally gave up trying to get away unable to even move from the weight pinning him as his muscles protested. “That’s it. Better to just lie there and take it like the little slut I know you are. Walking the street by yourself at night, tempting good men like that, what did you expect?”

Castiel didn’t understand why this was happening to him as he whimpered and the thrusts against his ass got harder, rougher, until the man slammed into him and stilled.

“Hurts.” He gasped when the man pulled out of him and something wet leaked out after his cock as Castiel's ass clenched down. “Please.” Castiel just wanted to go home. He wanted to leave.

The man stepped away, shoving him further into the backseat with his pants around his ankles, before the door snapped shut and the man was in the driver’s seat once more. Castiel curled up, ass aching and body wincing at the slightest movement, as the vehicle started to drive.

Minutes later it stopped and a strong hand hauled him out, shoving him down onto the sidewalk along with his shirt, before the man drove away leaving him there on the darkened street corner.

Castiel stumbled up to his feet, swaying and wincing, as he pulled his pants up and looked around clutching his shirt. He slowly started down the street, ignoring the feeling of the man's release leaking out of him, as he tried to figure out where he was.

When Castiel noticed a sign and heard sirens blaring he knew exactly where he was. It was worst part of the city, where he’d been told repeatedly to never go and that horrible man had left him there all alone.

“ _No_.”

He stood there in the lamp light, near an old run down park, shivering and crying as thunder cracked loudly above him. “Kid if you’re not working for me you’re not staying on this corner. Find somewhere else to sell yourself.”

Castiel jerked at the voice and blinked as it started to rain. “Wha—” he swallowed, “Where am I?”

The man slunk out of the shadows, eyeing him and making an appreciative sound. “You got somewhere to live? Or are you a runaway. You’ve got the look.”

“Runaway.” He mumbled as his arms curled around himself. “I—”

“Look, kid, I’m going to be blunt. A hot little thing like you only has two options if you want to survive. Stealing or selling. Since I doubt you’d last one day without getting caught stealing your only true option is selling.”

“Selling?” Castiel shifted and cried out when his ass sent pain shooting through him.

The man nodded, “Yes, selling. You’ve got a hot little body,” the man circled him ignoring the rain and running appraising eyes over him. “A nice ass and a pretty little mouth. This part of the city isn’t nice, it isn’t sweet but there are plenty of johns who would pay to fuck that young ass of yours. Looks like someone already got a piece of that fine ass of yours by the way you’re wincing.”

He tensed up at the words and swallowed. Not quite understanding but getting the basic idea and feeling sick to his stomach.

“I’ll give you a room, supplies and help you get food but you’re going to have to work for it. You’ll have to work _very hard_ for me.” There was a leer on the man’s face, “You can even have this corner. I used to have another rentboy that worked it but they found him in a dumpster a month ago. It’s popular enough and you should make more than enough to live. I’ll even rent you a plug to use.”

Castiel shifted as the man stopped in front of him, “I don’t…I don’t understand what you want me to do.”

Eyes gleamed at him, “Tomorrow I’ll show you _exactly_ what I mean. We'll have that ass of yours working hard in no time. I’ll find you a couple of johns, let you get used to selling that sweet hole of yours and then I’ll let you on your own. You’ll work this corner until I come check on you and we’ll see how much you managed to earn. If need be you’ll stay later until you’ve been fucked by enough johns to pay for the night and your meal.”

Not completely wanting to understand the words the man was saying but hurting and needing somewhere to stay Castiel reluctantly nodded. It earned him a wicked smile and a large hand on the small of his back guiding him down the street towards a rundown building.

“Kid you’re going to make me some good money. I haven’t had a young little rentboy like you since Jack. Plenty of johns are going to pay to use you. They like ‘em young, small and pretty. You've got a slight enough frame and a soft face we could probably even lie about your age being younger than you actually are.”

He ignored the words not wanting to think about it as he kept walking along but when Castiel released another cry of pain the man gave him a look.

“I’ll give you a few pills before sending you out to start working tomorrow that way you won’t be crying through the first few fucks. Some johns like that kind of thing but most just want a warm hole.”

Every step was agony but Castiel followed the man into the building, up the stairs and eventually into a small room with a broken down bed. He didn’t even manage to remove his ruined clothes before he passed out on the sheets with a broken cry.

* * *

The first few times the man, Mr. Stone as he was told to call him, had sought out _johns_ for him but once Castiel had figured out what the man required him to do he had been left on his own to earn his money.

Now Castiel had to work long hours every single evening to pay for the room, food, lube and the plug he rented from Mr. Stone. He usually found himself taking johns from seven in the evening to three in the morning depending on how many johns he had.

Bad weather saw him staying out until the sky started to lighten with the new day and Mr. Stone often times would scowl telling him he’d have to start his work earlier to make up the difference.

That had been months ago and Castiel had learned to simply lie there while his johns fucked his ass before he collect his money and went to wait for the next one. He had to make a large sum of money if he didn’t want to get turned out on the street.

Mr. Stone had explained exactly what happened to rentboys like him when they had nowhere to go.

The sound of a siren broke cut through the oppressive air and Castiel’s sore ass clenched around the plug buried inside him as he looked around his typical spot. It fortunately had good foot traffic and earned enough money to survive on.

Castiel still had a long way to go before he hit the goal he was given for the night. Mr. Stone had increased his rent for his room and Castiel wasn’t going to lose the only place he had left to stay because he’d slacked off. His eyes darted around before landing on a large heavily tattooed man climbing out of a car.

The man looked him over, nodding in obvious appreciation, before finally speaking. “You’ll do.” Beady eyes darted around before flicking back to Castiel, “Over in the park.” The rough voice had Castiel nodding jerkily as he moved to follow his fourth john of the night.

It was beyond typical for johns to use the park though this time Castiel found himself bent over the edge of an empty fountain instead of a bench or up against a tree. The concrete scratched against his stomach and palms as he braced himself.

A low whimper escaped when the man spread his cheeks wide apart, palming them, before retreating. “Yes. You’ll definitely do.” A hand patted his ass, “I like them young and I heard about how good you felt from my… _friend_.”

Castiel gritted his teeth as his plug was pulled out, placed next to him on the fountain’s edge, before fingers were once more shoving inside him. The john was just as rough as all the others, spreading him open, before burying himself inside.

“I want you quiet while I fuck you or I’m only paying you half.”

Another common request though several of his usual johns demanded that he ‘moan louder’ when they fucked him. Castiel nodded his understanding, not risking any money by speaking, as a fat dick pushed into him.

Without any new lube added it was only the mess of the other john and what was left of the last time he’d added lube that aided the new john’s way. Castiel clenched his eyes shut as a whimper threatened to escape once the john started to move.

The man’s belly slapped up against him with each hard thrust. It was another vicious, hard and rough fucking that left him wincing and his cheeks flushing each accidental brush of the john’s dick against that spot inside him.

Castiel’s mouth fell open on a silent cry as he was jerked back into the john’s deep thrusts. His fingers curled around the edge of the fountain and his eyes stared forward, unseeing, as he was pounded into from behind.

The john grunted and moaned loudly, the sound filling the air, as Castiel focused on not making a single sound as the thrusts came harder and harder. “Fuck yes.” The man grunted as his dick pumped into Castiel repeatedly, “Tight and hot.”

Silently Castiel lay there, pliant and waiting, as the john fucked him and came with a deep, loud moan of pleasure.

The ache in his ass was more than present but after months Castiel was getting more used to the constant feeling. Nothing compared to the pain of that first man who had taken him in the backseat of a car and he was more than grateful for that fact.

He waited until the john had pulled out and tucked himself away before getting off the hard edge of the fountain. “You earned this. I will definitely be back for another fuck. That ass of yours felt amazing around my dick.”

Castiel took the cash and blinked up at the larger man as come leaked out of his used ass. He took the cash, ignoring his state of undress with his underwear around his ankles, as the man headed back down the path towards the entrance of the park.

Slowly he shoved the money into his discarded pants, pulled his lube out and added more to his sloppy hole. Castiel made sure to add more than enough and with a sigh pushed the plug back inside.

In a few minutes he was dressed and ready once more to resume his place on his corner, silent and waiting, until the next john came along to purchase him. He had long hours left if he wanted to make up the money he’d lost out on the night before and meet his usual rent fee for Mr. Stone.

Ten minutes later and another john was already ambling up towards him with a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants as he eyed Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel wasn't given an exact age. I figured I'd let the reader decide what age they saw Castiel as in the fic especially since I wasn't given an exact age to work with. As you could probably tell I was vague in that regard.
> 
> I was prompted with these basic points to follow.
> 
> -Young/Teen Castiel  
> -Runaway Castiel becomes a rentboy  
> -Lots of rough/hard sex  
> -Castiel gets picked up by a pervert, used and dumped on the street  
> -Castiel tricked/manipulated into becoming a rentboy in the worst part of the city  
> -Castiel's "pimp" takes full advantage of Castiel taking all his money and giving him a shitty room to live in  
> -Lots of angst and Castiel getting used by lots of johns


End file.
